Hogwarts Exchange Student
by rarachie
Summary: Dumbledore has decided that the pureblood students should stay with muggleborns for the summer. Guess who Hermione get's to house? H/D fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be writing books and filming movies, not writing fanfics.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione was glad to finally be home. Sure, she loved being at Hogwarts, but it was nice to come home for the summer holidays. She needed to take a break from her studies before Seventh year, which would be her toughest year yet.  
  
Sighing, Hermione flopped down on the couch with a glass of lemonaide. Her parents had taken her trunk filled with robes and scool books up to her room for her, and then had dissapeared into the kitchen to discuss something. Life was perfect for Hermione. The weather was sunny, she could relax in her own quiet living room, and she had a new book to read. Now all that was missing was...  
  
"Moine!!"  
  
A pretty girl with medium lenth blonde hair and pretty blue eyes burst through the front door. THe girl threw her arms around Hermione , nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Risma, I'm so glad to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, returning the hug. Charisma had been Hermione's best friend from childhood. Their families had always been very close, and Charisma had lived just down the block since before she could remember. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great, but I've missed you! We are going to have the best summer ever, now that you're back. But first you have to tell me all about your school year. I've always wondered what it would be like to go to a boarding school."  
  
"School's been great. I had some very rewarding classes last year, and the professors are wonderful. Well, most of them anyway," Hermione added, think about Snape.  
  
"So... do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What about those two guys you're always hanging out with? Barry and Don?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "You mean Harry and Ron?"  
  
Charisma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, them. Same difference."  
  
"No. Well, for awhile there I thought there might be something with Ron, but when it comes down to it, he's more of a brother than a boyfriend. I mean, I love him dearly, but I could never be IN love with him." Hermione grinned. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, there's this guy... his name's Alex. We're not actually going out, but I've heard from some very reliable sources that he likes me."  
  
"Charisma, dear, I thought I heard your voice," said Mrs. Granger, coming in from the kitchen with her husband.  
  
"Hey Mom, can Risma spend the night tonight?"  
  
Hermione's parents exchanged a look. "Sorry dear, but it isn't a good night for that. You have to help us set up the guest room."  
  
Hermione was confused. "The guest room? Is Granny coming for a visit?"  
  
Mrs. Granger blinked. "Dumbledore didn't tell you, did he?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione was starting to panic. Dumbledore had been talking to her parents? What was going on? She couldn't be in trouble, she hadn't done anything! Well, nothing horrible enough to have the headmaster contacting her parents about.  
  
"Well darling," Mr. Granger said. "The headmaster owl- er, uh, mailed some of the uh.." he shot a look in Charisma's direction and cleared his throat. Obviously he wanted to discuss something about the wizarding world, but couldn't do so with Hermione's friend there.  
  
"Her Risma, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Don't forget. We still have a bunch of catching up to do." Charisma gavie Hermione one last hug before heading out the front door.  
  
"Now, as I was saying," Mr. Granger continued. "The headmaster owled many of the muggle families who have students in Hogwarts. It seems that most students from the wizarding families don't know hardly anything about the muggle world. And since the students may chose to work in a muggle related profession he thought it would be a good idea for them to stay in a muggle home. So we've agreed to house a student for the summer."  
  
Hermione took a few seconds to take everything her father had just said in. A smile broke out on her face. "This could potentially be pretty cool. Maybe we'll get Ron!"  
  
"I don't know sweetie. The letter Dumbledore sent us just said that we'd have a seventeen year old boy from your year."  
  
"Well, as long as it isn't some stinky old Slitherin..." Hermione thought aloud. "So, what do I need to do? To get the guest room ready I mean. Oh, this is just so cool!" Hermione began jumping up and down excitedly, occationally spinning in a circle.  
  
"Follow me. We have alot of work to do." And the two Granger women got to work preparing for the arrival of their guest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Was it good, did it suck, what? Please review and let me know weather or not I should continue. I know the first chapter was pretty short, but they should progress in length as I continue. IF I continue. So please please please review! It only takes 30 seconds! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't find it neccesary to put a disclaimer on everychapter. It was at the top of the very first page of the story, and that's good enough for me. If you didn't read the first chapter, then what are you doing reading the second one?  
  
My story will have a point to it, I promise. I just haven't quite figured out where I'm going with it. I have some ideas, but I don't know yet just where it will end up. So if you have any ideas you would like to contribute, please feel free to do so, either in a review or through email. My address is rarachie@hotmail.com ... Thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took all afternoon and nearly all evening for Hermione and her mother to finish cleaning out the guest room. They had to take out all the extra junk that had just been shoved in there (Mr. Granger had apparently decided it was a great place to keep all his "important" stuff that no one really saw as having any kind of significant value). Then they had to vaccume and dust. Next they had to haul in the extra bed, set it up, and make it. They changed the lightbulbs and made sure the book shelf was properly stocked. Finally, the room was finished at about 8:00, and the two women were so worn out that they had practically fallen asleep before hitting their pillows.  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning, around 7:00 (which really isn't all that early considering that she had gotten 11 hours of sleep the night before), feeling quite energized. She dressed in her favorite denim skirt and a form-fitting pink LEI tee. She wore her white flip flops and a toe ring on her left foot. Next she did her hair. She had gotten a hair straightener a few weeks ago, but hadn't had much time to use it before now. Her hair looked sleek and shiny, and not nearly so big now that it was straight. Her nails were painted a light pink color to match her shirt, as were her toenails. Hermione didn't know which Hogwarts boy would be staying at her house, but she wanted to make sure she looked great for whoever it was.  
  
Around 9:00 Hermione was starting to get very impatient. She had already done everything she could think of to get ready, including eating breakfast twice, and she now had nothing to do but sit around and wait. She decided to call Charisma, even if her friend was probably still asleep.  
  
Hermione picked up the phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart. Someone on the other end picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Risma! It's Mione. I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"No, I've been up for 20 minutes or so," Charisma replied.  
  
"Good. I was afraid that you'd still be asleep, but I'm so bored! I'm hyper but I have nothing to do, and I needed somebody to talk to."  
  
"Well, if you want I could come over and hang out with you..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You just want to be here in case the exchange student is cute!"  
  
Charisma gave a loud gasp. "Mione, I can't believe you would think so little of me. I would never do that."  
  
"Uh huh. Right"  
  
"Okay, okay, you got me. That's part of it. But also, I really DO want to hang out. It's summer, and I want to take full advantage of you're being home."  
  
"When can you be here?"  
  
"Let's see, I have to get dressed, eat breakfast, fix my make-up and hair, brush my teeth, and walk all the way to your house. I'd say about ten minutes."  
  
"You're crazy, you know that? Just make sure you get here soon. He's supposed to be here in at noon."  
  
"Kay. Byes!"  
  
Hermione hung up the phone. Charisma kept true to her word, managing to be in Hermione's living room in exactly ten minutes within hanging up the phone, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I think that was the fastest I have ever gotten dressed. I forgot to use the loo though... mind if I use yours?"  
  
"Go for it..."  
  
In another few minutes the two girls were sitting on the couch in the living room once again. "This is so great!" Charisma said enthusiastically. "My parents would never let a teenage boy live with me. Who do you think it will be?"  
  
"Well, it won't be Harry, he didn't sign up for the program." Hermione had told Charisma that it was a program for the students whose parents would be on vacation during the summer. It was the only thing she could think of that didn't envolve the word muggle. "But Ron is. I hope we get him! Any of the boys from my house wouldn't be too bad."  
  
"What about the ones from the other houses?"  
  
"Well, I suppose most of them wouldn't be so bad either. I have a feeling that this summer is going to be like no other."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "It's only 11:49! What's he doing here so early? He wasn't supposed to show up until noon."  
  
"Chill Mione! Come on, let's go answer the door."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Hermione stood up and headed toward the front door, Charisma in toe. Her parents came in from the kitchen and stood behind the two girls. Hermione took a deep breath, put on a perfect smile, and opened the front door. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side of the threshold. Hermione was right in her prediction, this summer was going to be like no other.  
  
Because standing just one foot away from her was Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! My story has only been up for like 3 minutes, and I already have reviews! I'm so excited! I feel so... honored. Honored enough to write the next chapter tonight even! This chapter will be deticated to you... You know who you are! If anyone would like me to email them when I update, please just let me know.  
  
PS: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it may take awhile. I'll try to update as often as possible, but there are some days where my dad hogs the computer and I can't get online. Also, I'm sick, so I may not feel like writing too much.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello there!" Hermione's mom exclaimed cheerily. "You must be our exchange student! I'm Beth Granger, and this is my husband, Tom. You already know our daughter, Hermione, from school, I'm sure. Come on in, dear. Hermione and her friend Charisma here will help you with your luggage. I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
  
Draco extended his right hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Mr. Granger took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Welcome. Our home will be your home for the rest of the summer. I'll have my darling daughter show you around."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Thank you." Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled and left, once again, for the kitchen.  
  
Hermione came in with two heavy suit cases and Charisma followed with a third.  
  
"Geez, what do you have in here? Bricks?" Hermione asked, irritated.  
  
"No, but I would have packed more had I known that you would have to carry it around for me," Malfoy drawled. He looked her up and down. "Summer holidays are doing you good, Granger."  
  
Charisma giggled.  
  
"Ugh, whatever," Hermione said exasperated. "Follow me and I'll show you to your room."  
  
"I'll follow you, but only because I like the view."  
  
"So... Draco, wasn't it?" Charisma asked, attempting to start up a conversation. "What part of England are you from?"  
  
"The Malfoy Mannor is in a small town just outside of Bath, but we have a second home near London, and we have a condo in France, Germany, and Florida."  
  
"Wow! You must be rich!"  
  
"My family is quite wealthy, yes."  
  
"Here we are!" Hermione interupted, coming to a hault. "This is the guest room, where you will be staying." She opened the door and threw in the suitcases. "Bathroom is across the hall, kitchen is downstairs to the right."  
  
"Where's your room?"  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Nowhere. Risma, come talk to me for a minute, will you?"  
  
"Sure..." Charisma said as Hermione pulled her down the staircase, around the corner, and into the first available room, which turned out to be a closet.  
  
"Mione, what's up?"  
  
"I can't do this!" Hermione said in a loud whisper. "Out of all the people at school, why oh why did I get stuck with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What's wrong with Draco? I think he's cute..."  
  
"He is NOT cute! He's rude, and arrogant, and... evil! He's been my mortal enemy for the past six years. Did you see the way he treated me up there?"  
  
"It seemed to me like he was just flirting."  
  
Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "Flirting? With someone so below him on the social scale? I don't think so. He's just trying to make my life a living hell. But you know what? It won't work! I'll show that Draco Malfoy who's boss around here. He's not getting the best of me!"  
  
"You go girlfriend!" Charisma teased.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Charisma's hand, pulling her out into the livingroom. She nearly ran into Malfoy, who was just coming down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Exploring my new home..." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I take a look." Malfoy gently pushed Hermione and Charisma aside and opened the door to reveal the closet. "... Do you realize that you were in a closet?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I do."  
  
"Well, Mione," Charisma said quickly. "I have to go. So yeah, call me later and let me know how everything's going, okay?"  
  
"Wait. You're leaving me?"  
  
"Not leaving you exactly. I'm just going away and not coming back for a day or so."  
  
"Pleasure meating you," Malfoy said silkily as Charisma headed out the door.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"So, Granger-"  
  
"Don't call me Granger. You're under my roof and you will not call me by my last name while you are living here."  
  
"What would you prefer I call you? Luv?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, irritated.  
  
"Luv it is then. What would you like to do now, luv?"  
  
By way of an answer Hermione turned on her heal, walked upstairs, and shut herself in her bedroom with a slam.  
  
Draco just smirked. 'That was amusing,' he thought as he calmly walked up to his own room.  
  
  
  
Sorry that took so long! But hey, what do you expect! 3 chapters in one day is great! I'm heading to bed now though, so I probably won't update again until tomorrow or the next day. Anyone got any filler ideas? You know, to make my story a little longer so things don't happen too quickly? Please let me know. Goodnight everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so excited! I logged onto my email earlier to find that I already have 9 reviews now! That's more than I expected. And two people want me to email them as soon as I update. That has to be a good sign, right? I think so. Well, I need to get started on chapter for now, before I get kicked off the computer again. (For some reason my parents think that since I was on for 6 hours yesterday I shouldn't be allowed to have as much time today... I don't get it) Hope you enjoy!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Caitlyn, my reviewer and new AOL friend.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs. "It's dinner time!"  
  
Hermione groaned. So far she had been able to avoid Malfoy by keeping herself locked in her room. She didn't want to spend any more time with him than neccessary this summer. In fact, she would rather stay in her room all night and starve than have to eat dinner with Malfoy, but she knew her parents wouldn't let her do that.  
  
When Hermione arrived in the livingroom she discovered that everyone else was already seated around the table. Malfoy was sitting in her usual place.  
  
"That's my spot," she said, glaring at him.  
  
Malfoy looked at Mrs. Granger innocently. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He began to scoot his chair back when Mrs. Granger stopped him.  
  
"That's quite alright dear, there's no need to move. Hermione, you can sit on the other side of the table tonight. Let our guest sit where he likes."  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy as she took her seat. Her mother had made a special dinner tonight to celebrate Malfoy's coming. Why anyone would want to celebrate the coming of a Malfoy was way beyond Hermione. There was ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, yams, and many other assorted foods.  
  
"Hermione dear, could you please pass that stuff over there on your right?" Mr. Granger asked with a wink, referring to the yams.  
  
"Oh, you mean the... um... I think they're off-colored, squishy-looking pastries?" Hermione returned the wink and passed the yams to her father.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Mrs. Granger said. "They're yams and you know it."  
  
Nearly every night at dinner Hermione and her father made fun of her mother's cooking by pretending to not know what exactly it was she had cooked. In actuallity though, Mrs. Granger was a great cook, and they all knew it.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, this is really good!" Malfoy said as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
"Why thank you dear. See, at least somebody appreciates my cooking!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Suck-up,' she thought.  
  
"So Draco," Mr. Granger said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Why don't you tell us something about you? Beth and I hardly know anything about you."  
  
"Well," Malfoy said after swallowing a rather large bite of food. "I'm seventeen, a seventh year prefect at Hogwarts, and I'm the Slytherin seeker for our quiddich team."  
  
"That's the flying sport, right?" Mr. Granger was facinated. "I just find it so amazing that witches and wizards actually fly on broom sticks. Now, can you use any old broomstick, or do you have to buy a special magical one?"  
  
"You could use a muggle broom if you put a charm on it, but those don't work very well. It really is better if you buy a broom that was designed for flying.." Draco gazed over at Hermione. "Don't you have a broomstick?"  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Hermione is afraid of heights," Mrs. Granger said casually.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her mom has actually said that! She was trying to get away without telling him that. Now Malfoy had something new to add to his list of things to taunt her about. "I'm done. Is it alright if I go visit Risma for a few minutes?" Hermione wanted out of the house.  
  
"Sure dear."  
  
Hermione jumped up from the table as quickly as possible and ran out the back door. Once outside, she took a deep breath and casually walked down the street toward Charisma's house.  
  
"Granger, wait up!" she heard a voice call.  
  
Hermione turned around to find Malfoy running down the streat to catch up with her. "What?" she asked, impatiently.  
  
"How come I never knew you were afraid of flying?"  
  
"Probably because you haven't seen me near a broom since that day in first year when Harry was made a seeker."  
  
"Well, would you like me to teach you to fly?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Malfoy, offering to help her? Like that would ever happen. "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard you right."  
  
"I said," Malfoy repeated himself, "would you like me to teach you how to fly?"  
  
"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I love flying, and I think everybody should be able to experience it."  
  
Hermione was still skeptical. "Well... alright."  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Great. Besides, I'll love the feeling of your body behind me on that broom."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe he had just said that! But by the time she snapped out of if and had come up with a comeback of sorts, Malfoy had already disappeared into the house. Hermione decided she would just continue on her way to Charisma's.  
  
  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Please keep on reviewing! The next chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For some reason I feel it's required to write a note at the top of every chapter, even when I have nothing to say. Hope you enjoy!  
  
PS. Yay! I have 12 reviews! Now I need more!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had been one week since Malfoy had arrived at the Granger household, and Hermione was bored. She had spent the majority of that week hiding in her room, avoiding him whenever she could. Really the only time she did have to see him was at meals, which she ate quickly before dissappearing back into the safety of her bedroom.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger just loved Malfoy. They thought he had perfect mannors, and only if he would open up just a tad bit more, that he would be a wonderfully happy person.  
  
"Knock, knock," Mr. Granger said cheerily before opening the door and coming in to the room. "What are you doing, dear?"  
  
"Reading this new book that Risma let me borrow. It's the first in the His Dark Materials trilogy." Hermione placed her Lord of the Rings bookmark in the book, and layed it down on the bed.  
  
Mr. Granger sat down next to his daughter. "Do you remember your Uncle Rob?"  
  
Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Sort of... I haven't seen him in so long though that it's hard to remember."  
  
"Well, it seems that your uncle had an accident at work, and broke both of his legs. And with his wife being eight months pregnant, they need some help around the house."  
  
"Are you sending me there for the summer? Away from Malfoy?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Not exactly. Your mum and I are going to stay with them for a few weeks, until your uncle get around again. I am asking you to please be civil to our guest while we are gone. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Hermione pouted. "I guess so. But only cause you asked."  
  
Mr. Granger chuckled, and then again became very serious. "And Hermione, I'm trusting you. I don't want you... getting intimate with Draco. I know you're a couple of teenagers, but..."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?! Me and... and.. him! Trust me Dad, there won't be a problem there. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alright. Well, your mom's probably getting impatient waiting out in the car by herself, so I had better be going. I'll make sure to call tomorrow and check up on everything. Bye!" And with that he got up and left before Hermione could even begin to protest.  
  
She groaned and burried her head in her pillow. "Could life get any worse?" she asked herself.  
  
In responce to her question, Malfoy chose that moment to burst into her room. "Hey luv, where are your parents going?"  
  
"Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Now, now, luv. You're ignoring my question."  
  
"They're going to stay with my uncle and aunt for a few weeks. Why do you insist on calling me 'luv' all the time?"  
  
"Would you rather I went back to calling you Granger?" Malfoy asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Nah, there's no fun in that. Besides, 'luv' is just so much more personal."  
  
"Fine. Now go away."  
  
Malfoy completey ignored her, and instead of going away he layed down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Do you ever listen?" Hermione asked crossly.  
  
"Only when it's in my best interests."  
  
"It's about to be in your best interests, because if you don't move soon I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Malfoy asked, rolling on top of her and pinned her to the bed.  
  
Hermione suddenly became very aware of just how strong Malfoy was, and how helpless she was in her current situation. This scared her alot more than she would like to admit. Hermione's eyes widened, barely hiding the terrifying things that were going through her mind at the moment. If Malfoy really wanted, he could hurt her, or worse....  
  
Malfoy gave one of his famous cocky grins. "Don't worry, luv. I have no intentions of doing anything with you. Tonight."  
  
'Can he read my mind or something?!' Hermione thought as Malfoy stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now luv. Sweet dreams," he said, leaving her room as quickly as he had come.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chap was a little short. I couldn't think of anything to write after I had started it, but I didn't want to start all over again either. Somebody PLEASE give me a good idea of something to write about! 


	6. Chapter 6

I went to a Winterhawks game in Portland last night! It was so cool! We lost to the Thunderbirds though. (I'm talking about hockey, just in case you didn't know). It was really fun anyways though. I just thought I'd tell you guys that. My computer keeps doing really weird things, and kicking me offline and stuff, so hopefully I'll be able to get this chappy up soon. Please review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room, reading a book. Which book, exactly, she wasn't quite sure, because the title was blurred just enough that she couldn't quite make it out. No matter though, it was a book, therefore she would read it.  
  
Draco came in through a side door, where the window normally was. "Luv, you know you aren't supposed to be reading my books. I told you that it was forbidden. Now you'll have to pay."  
  
"What? Draco, no, I'm sorry! Please, I didn't know!"  
  
Draco hovered above her, and whipped his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Mione," said Charisma eerily from the corner of the room. "You should have listened. Now you will get what you deserve."  
  
"Risma! Help me!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do to help. You've brought this upon yourself." Charisma let out a chilling laugh.  
  
Draco kissed her on the forehead. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but... Crucio!"  
  
A blinding flash of light filled the room, and Hermione screamed. Her body felt as though it were on fire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" came a familiar voice. She felt herself being shaken by strong hands.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she began to cry.  
  
"It's okay," said the famial voice, which she now recognized as belonging to Draco Malfoy. He held her gently in his arms, whispering, "It was just a dream. You're okay now."  
  
"It was so real," Hermione said. She turned in Draco's arms and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Draco tensed for a moment, unsure of what to do. Giving a mental shrug, he kept his arms wrapped around Hermione and patted her back. "Shhh..."  
  
Hermione's sobs became calmer until she finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Draco pulled the blankets up over her, and was going to leave her for the rest of the night, but when he tried to pull away Hermione's arms tightened around him. Draco realized he needed to decide between two options. One- He could wake Hermione up and go back to his own room, or two- sleep here. He looked at Hermione's tear-stained face and decided that waking her up wouldn't exactly be the best idea. Draco pulled the blankets up to his own chin, made himself comfortable, and fell asleep within a few short minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling as comforted as she was when she woke up the next morning. She was afraid that if she opend her eyes, the wondeful feelings would go away. With the sun shining on her, and warm arms wrapped gently around her waist, she felt safe. 'Wait a sec,' Hermione thought. 'Arms?'  
  
Not wanting to wake the owner of the arms, Hermione took a minute to think of who could be in bed with her. She was definately in her own bed, so she hadn't been kidnapped or anything like that. The arms had a very masculine feel to them, with just the right amount of muscles. That left only one person the arms could belong to. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione finally opened her eyes and turned around slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping figure next to her. Sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy. And he wasn't asleep.  
  
  
  
Oooooh, it's a cliffhanger! Sort of... Sorry the chapter was so short. I actually wanted to get your guy's oppinions on how the two should react. So somebody, PLEASE review and give me a few ideas! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have no clue what I want to happen in this chapter, so I guess we'll find out as I write it. Um, like I said before, reviews are appreciated, and if you have any ideas, please let me know. Luv ya!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Good morning," Draco said.  
  
Hermione was more than a little shocked. "Good morning. Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"You wouldn't let me leave."  
  
Now Hermione wasn't only shocked, but extremely confused as well. "Huh? When?"  
  
"Last night..." Draco's brow furrowed. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"No? Remember what?"  
  
"You had a nightmare last night. Woke up crying. You sure you don't remember?"  
  
"Nuh uh," Hermione said, shaking her head. "What did I dream about?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "You didn't say, and I didn't want to ask. Whatever it was seemed to scare you pretty bad though."  
  
Hermione tried to remember, but couldn't recall anything useful. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it. I can't believe you stayed here with me all night though. I must look horrible!"  
  
"Nah. You look beautiful." Draco played with a stray piece of her hair.  
  
"You're just saying that because-"  
  
Draco cut her off. "No. I said that because it's true. You are beautiful."  
  
Hermione blushed. Draco just gazed into her eyes with his sparkling grey ones. 'It's like I can see inside him,' Hermione thought. 'Inside a place he's never let anyone see before.'  
  
Draco brushed his thumb against her cheek. Slowly he came closer, brushing his lips against hers. Hermione leaned in, slowly kissing him back.  
  
"RING!" The phone rang from her night stand, startling them both.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Hello?" she asked, slightly irritated, as she picked it up. Draco got up and left, going to his own room.  
  
"Mione! Hey, guess what I got tickets to?" Chrisma asked excitedly over the phone. Hermione could almost see her bouncing up and down on her bed, concert tickets of some sort one hand and the phone clutched in the other.  
  
"What?"  
  
"THE AVRIL LAVIGNE CONCERT IN LONDON!"  
  
"Oh my gosh Risma, that's great! I didn't even know Avril was in the country."  
  
"Yeah, she's on her tour around Europe right now for her debut album. And guess when the concert is? Guess!"  
  
"Ummm..." Hermione smiled. "July 12th?"  
  
"Yep! My birthday! So yeah, I have four tickets, and I can take anyone I want, well, except that I need to include one of my parents to 'supervise' us. That leaves one ticket for me and two for friends. You wanna come?"  
  
Hermione was now just about as excited as her friend was. "YES! EEEEK! I can't believe this. I love you Risma!"  
  
"Of course you do! I AM your best friend ever, after all. Hey, what do you think about inviting Draco to come too? I do have one more ticket after all."  
  
"We can always ask him. I don't know if he's a huge Avril Lavigne fan, but it won't hurt to try."  
  
"Great!" Charisma said. "Well, I have to go. My bratty little brother thinks he needs to use the phone. Maybe I'll drop by later or something."  
  
"That'd be great. I gotta go too."  
  
The two girls said their goodbyes and Hermione hung up the phone. Then she remembered about Draco. 'Stupid phone call... ruining my perfect moment. Wait... perfect moment? Who wants to have a perfect moment with Draco?'  
  
'Draco?' asked that annoying little voice in her head. 'Since when have you started refering to him by that name?'  
  
'I mean Malfoy,' she argued back.  
  
'You like him, and there's no use denying it.'  
  
'Whatever, I don't have to listen to you.'  
  
Hermione slammed her door on the way out of the room, as if that would make the voice stop. However, she couldn't seem to make herself believe that the voice was wrong.  
  
  
  
Yay! Fluff! I love it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it too. Having the two kiss was the only idea I got from anybody, so that's what I used. Don't like it? Too bad. Next time give me more ideas to choose from. Sorry it took so long to get this up. My dad had a week vacation from work, so he hogged the computer. Now somebody, please review and I'll get the next chappie up soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everybody! I got a great idea for this chapter from one of my reviewers (you know who you are, thanks a bunch!) So I'm going to use it right now. Sorry I took so long to get the last chapter up, but this one should be much quicker! Please review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti srap tanktop, her favorite denim capris, and a pair of white flip- flops. Her fingernails and toenails were painted a glittery pink (to match the tank, of course) and a dolphin toering was placed on her left foot to match the dolphin necklace she wore around her neck. Her hair consisted of perfect curls, rather than the bushy thing that once grew upon her head. As for make-up she wore only pink sparkly eye shadow and a slightly tinted lipgloss.  
  
'There,' she thought. 'I'm ready.'  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Charisma had called, and finally it was the day of the concert. Hermione had spent the last two hours getting ready, making sure she looked absolutely perfect, and now she was excpecting Charisma and her mother to pick up her and Draco at any moment.  
  
"Honk, honk!!" came the sound of a car horn from the driveway. Hermione jumped with a little squeel, and rushed down the stairs, where she nearly crashed into Draco at the bottom.  
  
"Excited, are we?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Duh!" she replied playfully before pushing past him and rushing out the door.  
  
Not much had happened between Draco and Hermione since the kiss. Draco had been acting like nothing happened, and Hermione played along under an unspoken agreement. She figured that as long as Draco remained civil and friendly towards her it would be best to keep the peace between them.  
  
"Hurry up, Draco!" shouted Charisma from the backseat of the car where she was sitting next to Hermione.  
  
Draco laughed. "We have plenty of time to get there. Really, it's not that far away," he said good naturedly as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"And we're off!" shouted Charisma's mother. "Are you guys excited?"  
  
"YES!!!" exclaimed Charisma and Hermione in unison.  
  
The two could barely contain their excitement during the hour and a half drive it took to get there. They were practically bouncing up and down in their seats and they talked non-sotp, unintentionally ingnoring Draco, who was happier to be discussing nearly anything else with Charisma's mother.  
  
Finally, when Hermione thought that she was about to burst because she couldn't take it anymore, they made it to the stadium where the concert was being held.  
  
"EEEEK! We're here!" Charisma yelled, jumping out of the car before her mother had properly shut off the engine. Hermione was out of her own side only a heartbeat later. Draco and Charisma's mom had to run to catch up to them.  
  
"Slow down girls!" Charisma's mom said. "We still have over a half hour to get inside, we'll be fine."  
  
She ushered the three teens into the stadium, showing the tickets to a ticket man, and locating their seats.  
  
"Oh my gosh Risma, look how close we are!" Hermione squeeled with delight. "Fourth row, I can't believe this!" She threw her arms around her best friend and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I know Mione! This is so great!"  
  
"You girls want anything?" Charisma's mom asked, pulling out her wallet.  
  
"A diet cola."  
  
"A rootbeer for me, please."  
  
"Draco, you want anything."  
  
"No, thank you." he said politely.  
  
"Kay. You three stay here and I'll be right back."  
  
"So Draco," said Charisma, squeezing inbetween Draco and Hermione. "Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of," he replied casually. "I'd never even heard of Avril Lavigne before you called Mione about the tickets, but she let me listen to her cd a couple of times."  
  
"Really? You've never heard of Avril! Wow! What kind of music do you like to listen to?"  
  
"Oh, anything really."  
  
'She's flirting with him!' Hermione suddenly realized. 'What does she think she's doing? Course, it's not like I care... I don't even like him!' But all the same she was feeling pretty jealous.  
  
"Oooh, Mione, look!" Charisma said suddenly, pulling Hermione out of her train of thought. "The opening band is onstage."  
  
"Who are they?" Hermione asked, becoming excited once again.  
  
"Says here that they're called 'Screaming Silence,'" Draco told them, looking at a flyer.  
  
"Never heard of them before... I wonder if they're any good?"  
  
"They have to be good! They would never be performing with Avril otherwise." Charisma said, as if it were obvious.  
  
The three rocked out to a really loud alternative type song, followed by a slightly slower type of song played by the five awesome guys on stage who made up Screaming Silence. When it was over, one of the vocalists/guitarits came up to the microphone. "Hey everyone, my name's Matthiew. I hope you enjoyed our music. If you'd like a copy of our cd, you can pick it up after the concert for only $8.99. Now here's what you've all been waiting for... Ladies and gentlemen, here's Avril Lavigne!!"  
Kay, that's it for now. My dad's kicking me off in five minutes, and I want to get this chapter up before he does. The rest of the concert will be in chapter nine. Expect that to be up in a within the next couple of days. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In the last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer on the band Screaming Silence. They are a real band, composed of my cousin Andy and his best friends in Virginia. Here's their website... Check it out, it's really cool! However, if you think they're hot, too bad, because Albert is mine and Matt belongs to my cousin Dalena. Andy would like a nice girlfriend though, I'm sure. So if you want the job email me your application and I will interview you, where you will then go on a casual date with Andy and be rated by our team of panelist judges, determining weather or not you would make an acceptable girlfriend.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Hermione was having the time of her life. "I can't believe I'm actually here!!" she shouted over the noise of the wildly singing fans to her best friend.  
  
Charisma nodded emphatically. "I know exactly what you mean! This is great! Oh, look! That guy is selling glow sticks!" Charisma dug around for change in her pocket, but came up short. She gave a little pout. "Oh well.."  
  
Draco pulled a couple Euros out of his pocket (he'd had to exchange some of his wizarding money for muggle money at Gringots before staying at Hermione's house so he could buy things if he wished.) He waved at the man selling the glow sticks. "What color do you girls want?" he asked casually.  
  
Charisma's eyes opened in surprised. "Draco, that's so kind of you! I'll take a purple."  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Pink for me please."  
  
"And I'll take a green," he said to the man, who instantly produced the glow sticks they asked for.  
  
"You know, they say geniuses choose green," Charisma said in a flirtatious manner.  
  
Draco smirked. "I'm going to go get us a large soda to share. Be back in a few."  
  
"Make sure to get diet!" Charisma called after him.  
  
"You're flirting with him!" Hermione accused as soon as Draco was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Charisma asked, flipping her hair. "He's hot, and it's not like he's taken. Besides, what do you care? You hate him, remember?"  
  
Hermione was mad, but Charisma had a point. Why DID she care? It had nothing to do with that little kiss they had the other night, she was sure. She groaned inwardly. "I know, Risma. But could you please just tune it down a little bit?"  
  
"I'll try," Charisma said in a manner that seemed to Hermione as if she had no such intention of doing so. "By the way, where is Draco? He's been gone for nearly ten minutes now."  
  
The two looked around, finally spotting him a couple rows back talking to three girls who were all obviously very in to him. And it seemed to Hermione that he had no problem in going along with it. Another girl, who was sitting in the row directly behind Hermione, leaned over the seat and whispered into her ear. "He is SO HOT! You two are sooo lucky to actualy know him!"  
  
Charisma smiled evily. "I know, he's my boyfriend."  
  
Hermione gave Charisma a disbelieving look. "He is not. You don't HAVE a boyfriend."  
  
"I don't believe you either," added the other girl, "becuase if he's your boyfriend, what's he doing over there, flirting with those other girls?"  
  
Charisma humphed and sat down without another word as Draco approached and finally came back to his seat.  
  
"You ladies having fun?"  
  
"Yes," they both said in sulky voices as they turned slightly away from eachother.  
  
"Oookay..." Draco was more than slightly confused. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing." Charisma replied.  
  
Hermione suddenly stood up again. "I'm going to the watercloset," she announced. Then she added quietly to herself, "Not as if anyone cares."  
  
Hermione went into the watercloset and washed her hands for lack of nothing better to do. She then took a sip of water from a fountain. Going back to the sink, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Stupid Draco Malfoy. Ruining my concert and my best friend. I can't believe I have to spend the whole gosh darned summer with him! Plus he's the biggest flirt I've seen in my entire life! Not that I care about that or anything. I just find it... annoying. Right, that's all."  
  
A young woman came out of the stall behind Hermione and gave her a warm smile. "They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know." The woman gave her a wink before heading out the door.  
  
"That's just great..." Hermione looked skyward. "Why me?"  
  
Hermione decided that it was probably time to go back to the concert. She didn't want to miss Avril afterall! But as she was coming near to her row, she was suddenly stopped by a strong arm. Hermione spun around to find a strong, good looking guy standing less than a foot away. "Hey beautiful," said the guy. "What's your name?"  
  
Hermione was about to blow him off, but then noticed out of the corner of her eye that Draco was watching. 'Let's see how much he likes a taste of his own medicine. Not that he cares or anything' she thought. "Hermione Granger. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Bryton Baines."  
  
Hermione laughed. "That's great! I live in Brighton!"  
  
Bryton didn't seem to find the humor in it. "Oh. Okay."  
  
"So are you a big Avril Lavigne fan?"  
  
"Yeah, I like her. Hey, would you like to come sit with me and a couple of my friends?"  
  
Hermione glanced in Draco's direction to see that he was flirting with Charisma yet again. "Sure, that sounds like fun."  
  
Bryton took her hand and led her to where some other teens were sitting and talking.  
  
"Hey Bryton, who's this?" asked a guy with a French accent.  
  
"Hey. This is Hermione. She's going to hang out with us for awhile."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said the French guy, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Bryton, who was still holding her hand. Just then Avril Lavigne started singing her first song, Sk8ter Boi. Hermione jumped up, along with the rest of the crowd, and started singing in a loud clear voice. Bryton softly turned her towards him, and the two started to dance.  
  
Several songs later, when Hermione was completely out of breath, the two decided to sit down for a short break.  
  
"Hey Bryton," said a girl a few seats down who was sitting next to the guy with the French accent. Hermione suspected that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Why exactly are you spending the whole day hanging out with a muggle?"  
  
"Yeah," said the French guy. "You know your parents would never allow it if they found out you were with a muggle."  
  
"Melanie, Alex, they aren't going to find out. Besides, what's it gonna hurt? I'm just having fun with someone who happens to be a muggle."  
  
'Muggle?' Hermione thought. 'They must be witches and wizards too!'  
  
"So, uh, what school do you go to?" Hermione casually asked Bryton.  
  
"Oh, I go to school in France. My parents work for the government, in the relations with France department."  
  
That's why Hermione had never seen them before. 'They probably all go to Beaubatons' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me," said a very familiar masculine voice. Hermione turned to see Draco standing beside her. The group also turned to regard him.  
  
A big smile broke out on Bryton's face. "Draco Malfoy! I haven't seen you since last summer!" Bryton jumped up and embraced his friend in a very manly hug. (You know, one of those ones where they kind of bump into eachother and then slap eachother's backs). "What are you doing at a muggle concert? Your parents can't possible know you're here."  
  
"Yours either," Draco said pointedly. "But I've got an even better question for you. What are you doing with my Hermione?"  
  
'Did Draco just call me HIS Hermione?' Bryton was very clearly thinking the same thing.  
  
"Um, you two know eachother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course! Draco and I are on the same summer Quiddich team. Now how do you two know eachother?"  
  
"From school." Hermione stated simply.  
  
"Plus I'm staying the summer with her for a school project," Draco added.  
  
"Well, I feel dumb," Bryton commented. "This whole time I thought you were a muggle. Guess I was wrong. Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem. I had no idea you were a wizard until you started talking about me being a muggle a few minutes ago."  
  
"Mione!" Charisma shouted as she ran up to the group, her mom following behind her. "The concert's over, so it's time to go home. Are you two coming?"  
  
"Of course we are Risma!" Hermione turned back to Bryton. "Well I guess I better go. Owl me?"  
  
"Only if you promise to write back." Bryton teased her.  
  
Hermione pretended to consider it. "Well, all right..." she winked.  
  
"And Draco bud, I expect to see you again sometime before school starts again."  
  
"Sure thing. Later dude," Draco said. He and Hermione followed Charisma and her mom out of the stadium and into the car, ready for the long drive home.  
A/N: YAY!!!! IT'S DONE!! I am SO SO SO sorry I took this long to update. I would give you guys all the reasons as to why it took me so long, but really those would just be lame excuses. I should have updated WAY sooner. I know there's a lot of you guys who reviewed asking me to update, so this chapter is for all of you. The idea for most of the happenings in the concert are from Ellie, so I want to thank her and say that it won't let me email you for some reason, so I'm sorry I didn't email you about the update!  
  
And a quick disclaimer.... Hermione and Draco are so not mine! Neither is Harry Potter or any other related characters. I only own Bryton and his friends, Charisma and her mom, and the plot for this story. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! Chapter 10! Sorry about the lateness. Is there an excuse? No, not really.  
  
"Rise and shine, Mione luv!"  
  
Hermione groaned loudly, peeked her eyes open, and looked at the alarm clock. It was 7 am, WAY too early for anyone in their right minds to be up in the middle of summer vacation. She pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face. Draco just pulled it away from her and discarded it on the other side of the room. Anticipating Hermione's grab for her other pillow, he quickly snatched it off the bed and tossed it next to the first one.  
  
"Come on, time to wake up!" Draco pulled open the blinds, the sunlight streaming into the bedroom.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked him crankily. "It's only seven in the morning. Why on earth would I want to be up this early?"  
  
"Because we want to get an early start on your flying lesson," Draco explained, as if it were totally obvious. Hermione him such a glare that would have even made Lucious Malfoy proud. "Someone's definately not a morning person."  
  
"I'm perfectly happy most mornings, when I've gotten plenty of sleep and don't get woken up extra early, thank you very much."  
  
Draco gave a low chuckle. "If you say so. Now get up and get dressed. I layed some clothes out for you to wear."  
  
"You picked out my outfit? This should be interesting." Hermione wasn't quite sure if she wanted to see what he had picked out for her or not. In her mind, Draco would have either picked out something so hideous that no muggle would possibly wear it, or he would have picked out something way to skimpy for her tastes.  
  
"Get a move on," Draco said, interupting Hermione's train of thought. "Breakfast is just about ready."  
  
"Okay, okay," Hermione said, throwing back the comforter on her bed. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking at Draco expectantly. "Well..?"  
  
"Oh, right, you want me to leave while you change. I guess I could do that."  
  
"That's what I thought," Hermione said as he left. 'Well,' she thought. 'I suppose I should put on whatever it is he picked out for me. I wouldn't want to hurt his fragile ego by picking out a normal outfit.'  
  
What Hermione saw lying on her bed however took her by surprise. Draco had picked out a sky blue baby tee that proclaimed she was a princess, some comfortable denim jeans, a pair of blue socks and white tennis shoes, along with a silver dolphin neckless and matching earings. Hermione was amazed... He had actually picked out a great outfit! Hermione threw it on quickly, stopping to fix her hair and makeup, and trotted down stairs to be greeted by the scent of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Eat up my dear," Draco said with a bow as he set a plate down on the table before her.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Thanks."  
  
Just then two owls swept into the kitchen through the open window, one dropping a letter in front of Hermione and the other dropping a letter on Draco's head. "Oooh, mail, just like at Hogwarts!" Hermione said as she tore open her letter from Hedwig excitedly. Draco gave her a funny look for being so excited over a letter, but Hermione seemed to preoccupied to notice.  
  
IDear Hermione,  
Hello! This is Harry. I'm staying at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny over the summer. It's too bad you couldn't come too, because of that whole exchange student thing. Dumbledore didn't think it would be a very good idea for a wizard to come to the Dursley's house, so instead he said that I could just teach the Weasleys. Isn't that great? By the way, who IS your exchange student? If they're halfway decent maybe you could bring them to the Burrow and come for a couple of days or something, I'm sure Mrs. Weasly wouldn't mind too much. She has too many kids to notice one extra anyway! (J/K) I gave Hedwig very specific instructions to refuse to leave your house until he's had something to eat and a letter in reply for me and Ron, so you better hurry up and do that unless you want to take care of her forever! -Harry  
  
Hermy my dear! How are you? Dashing good I should hope. How has your summer been? I have just had the most excelent time with Harry here, the good old chap! You shall be just ever so proud of me, for I have read a book this summer. It goes by the quiant little title of "How To Expand Your Vocabulary! A Novel For The Great Conversationalist." What conjecture can you make? Has it any effect upon my vocabulary? -Ronald  
  
Hermione! I miss you SOO much! It's horrible, being the only girl around all summer long! You have to tell me how everything is going with you. Oh! Guess what? Mum let me perm my hair! Now it's all curly, and rather pretty if I do say so myself. Fred and George are here... they say hi. They're about to open a shop in Hogsmead any time now. A little bit of advice... Don't eat anything they give you! Ron is being such a goofball! He seems to think that he sounds sophisticated or something, but it really just sounds silly! The harder he tries, the worse it gets. He's even begining to sound like he has this horrible fake accent! You know, like when Americans try to change their accent and speak like ours, but it doesn't quite sound the same? It's all hilarious. Even Harry thinks so. Oh, and I have more exciting news from you, but you'll just have to wait until I see you in person for that! Well, I have to go. Harry and Ron are both complaining because I took up more space than them. I luv you lots! Oh, and don't read too many books! -GinnyI  
  
Hermione was so excited she squeeled. It was weeks into the summer and she was just now finally hearing from her friends. Quickly she read through the letter again. It was all just so great! Hermione longed to be back at the Burrow, visiting the whole Weasley gang, which of course included Harry, but she knew that she would have to take Draco with her if she went. And that just sounded like a catastrophy in the making. But hey, it was worth a shot. Maybe she just wouldn't tell Harry or Ron who her exchange student was, and she wouldn't tell Draco where she was taking him. 'Like that would ever work,' she thought.  
  
Grabbing a piece of parchment, Hermione began to compose her reply.  
  
IDear Harry, Ron, Ginny, and family,  
Hello all! I was so excited to hear from you. You should have seen it Ron, I even squeeled. Good thing no one else was paying attention. I would love to visit you all if I can, we'll just have to see if we can work something out. Don't worry Harry, I'll make sure to feed Hedwig something good before I send her off. I'll have to talk to my parents about me and Draco visiting, but they aren't here right now so plans will have to be arranged later. Ginny, you're hair sounds adorable! Red heads always do look best, don't they? And surprisingly enough, I haven't read all that many books at all! I'm not even finished with our homework yet (and even if I was I still wouldn't let you copy it, Ron). Well, it was great to hear from you guys, and I hope that you'll write back soon. Tell the rest of the Weasly gang 'hi' for me, and I'll see you soon!  
With love,  
HermioneI  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco. She knew that he'd been great lately, but would he show the same kindness towards Harry and Ron, his enemies? Somehow Hermione didn't think so. She'd have to run the idea by him later and see what his reaction would be. Deciding to casually bring up the subject in a round about way, she said, "So who'd you get a letter from?"  
  
"It's a letter to the both of us. From Dumbledore." 


End file.
